


Bees

by Rogue_sorcerer12



Category: Bees - Fandom, Original Work, honey - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Bees, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_sorcerer12/pseuds/Rogue_sorcerer12
Summary: Bees.Jk this is an amazing poem about bees, it was made for a school project and I couldn’t come up with any ideas so I started watching the bee movie and...boom bang crack pow the poem was born
Relationships: Bee/Bee
Kudos: 3





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Bees.

Buzzing fast and free  
The life of a humble bee  
Flowers blooming wide  
Nectar for the hive  
Take care to Leave them be  
For they will sting before you flee

Oh how it is funny   
How lovely is their honey   
But the bee can fly  
And no one knows why  
As the wings are to small  
So must have to fall  
But the bee is busy  
And although very whizzy  
The bee soars  
Through its chores   
Outside, inside and in between   
The bee works hard  
All for its Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Bees.


End file.
